This application is to renew the NCI Cancer Center P30 Support Grant for the Cancer Therapy &Research Center (CTRC) at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) for years 17-21. The CTRC at UTHSCSA merged with the formerly-independent CTRC to form this new entity (hereinafter called "CTRC"). This merger, in the form of a $150 million gift, the largest gift in UTHSCSA history, and among the largest in University of Texas history, brings full alignment to our Cancer Center activities. With this merger and realignment, the CTRC has re-entered a period of significant growth and improvement in the quality of its clinical, basic, translational and population-based research programs. Our NCI funding base has increased from $8,453,756 in 2006 to $11,050,146 in 2007. We serve a vast geographic region in and around San Antonio and South Texas, larger than the state of Pennsylvania and comprising 4.4 million inhabitants. Our population is predominantly Hispanic and dominated by individuals in lower socioeconomic strata with the lowest rates of health insurance coverage in the nation. We have worked to serve the disadvantaged for years, and are now also re-focusing more research and clinical efforts to understand better the specific cancer-related risks and disease patterns in Hispanics, and to serve the needs of our citizens better. We have significant community outreach, wellness and cancer screening programs reaching these disadvantaged populations. These efforts are greatly helped in that leaders in our Cancer Center and at UTHSCSA are Hispanic. We request support for three research programs, ten shared resources, seven senior leaders, one staff investigator, modest developmental funds, and commensurate administrative support. Our three research programs are Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences, Experimental and Developmental Therapeutics, and Cancer Development and Progression. Our shared resources are Antibody, Biostatistics and Informatics, Flow Cytometry, Genomics, Macromolecular Interactions, Macromolecular Structure, Mass Spectrometry, Optical Imaging, Pathology, and Research Administration. The CTRC will continue its record of promoting inter-programmatic and intra-programmatic collaborations, and strategic use of developmental funds, in combination with significant institutional commitment and a successful record of philanthropic support that in sum ensures a synergistic return on investment not possible without the P30 infrastructure and guidance.